1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle handlebar, and more particularly to a positioning device for a bicycle handlebar that can fix the direction of the handlebar when parking the bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When parking a bicycle, a stand mounted on a rear wheel is usually used to rest the bicycle on the ground by supporting the bicycle, so that the bicycle is inclined toward one side or the rear wheel is jacked off the ground.
When a bicycle is positioned, the handlebar usually rotates toward one side. Because of the restriction of the brake cable of the handlebar, the front wheel will not rotate excessively. However, when the handlebar is mounted with a heavy device, or pushed by external forces, the bicycle will rotate about the stand of the rear wheel. If the rotation angle of the handlebar exceeds 45 degrees, the bicycle will fall over, damaging the bicycle and/or the device mounted on the bicycle.
Accordingly, when parking a bicycle a positioning device for a bicycle handlebar is needed for positioning the handlebar to a predetermined angle to protect the members of the bicycle, and the device mounted on the bicycle.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.